moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zabójca Smoków: Naśladowca?
Wielkie Równiny, Ameryka Północna, 1500 r. p.n.e Zabójca Smoków, tytuł który zdążył już przejść do legendy na Wielkim Kontynencie (Euroazja i północna Afryka), tutaj dopiero dochodził do ludzkiej świadomości. Człowiek potrafiący zabić cały gatunek i to nie byle jaki! To dla wielu mieszkających na tym kontynencie ludów było nie do pomyślenia i nie było się czemu dziwić. Ludzie naturalnie nie wierzą w coś, póki nie dostaną jakiegoś namacalnego dowodu, choćby nie wiadomo jak lichego. Dlatego gdy zabraknie smoków, zniknie też legenda ich pogromcy. Zabójca Smoków uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nigdy nie myślał jaką pozostawi po sobie spuźciznę- czy ktokolwiek będzie o nim pamiętał albo czy za tysiąclecia znajdą się ludzie dumnie wspominający członków rodzin, którzy widzieli go na własne oczy? Podejrzewał że nie, w końcu Baphomet był skrytym typem, nie pozwoli by jego działania stały się zbyt znane. Nieważne że nie bierze w nich bezpośrednio udziału. Smoczego Zabójcę z rozmyślań wyrwał powiew wiatru, niosący ze sobą zapach spalenizny. Zabójca skupił wokół siebie energię jednego z duchów i wzbił się w powietrze, poszukując źródła możliwego pożaru. Nie musiał szukać daleko, widział bowiem niedaleko palącą się wioskę tubylców, ale jego uwagę przykuło coś jeszcze ciekawszego. 15 metrowy smok o czerwonych łuskach, zbliżający się do niego od strony wioski. - To chyba mój szczęśliwy dzień.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków, po czym jak najszybciej skierował się w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Smok leciał jak oszlały, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od wioski, jednak Smoczy Zabójca nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić. Skupił w swojej prawej dłoni energię kilku swoich duchów i po chwili buchnęło z niej coś na kształt pocisku, stworzonego z energii wiatru, ognia i żelaza. Pocisk ten trafił smoka dokładnie w jego miękkie podbrzusze z taką siłą, że ten zaczął sunąć ku ziemi. Kilka metrów przed gruntem odzyskał jednak równowagę i zaczął znowu lecieć jak oszalały. - Kolejny?!- zakrzyknął z przerażeniem smok. Zabójca Smoków zdziwił się z powodu jego uwagi, ale nie zdekoncentrowała go ona. Ponownie skupił w sobie energię duchów i otworzył usta, z których wyleciało setki lodowych i żleaznych odłamków, które boleśnie wbiły się w ciało smoka. Czerwonoskóry nie mógł dłużej ignorować przeciwnika. Z niemałym trudem, nadal lecąc (choć wolniej z powodu obrażeń) zionął w stronę Zabójcy Smoków ogniem. Smoczy Zabójca używając jedynie swoich myśli, przekierował płomienie z powrotem do miejsca z których wyszły. Uderzony własnym płomieniem smok padł z impetem na ziemię, a siła uderzenia zachwiała kolicznymi drzewami, wyrywając niektóre z korzeniami. Zabójca Smoków skierował się niżej, by spojrzeć swojej kolejnej ofierze prosto w twarz/pysk. Zobaczył w oczach poranionego smoka, jak ulatuje z niego życie. - Jak...wielu was....je...ee...- powiedział smok, po czym dokonał żywota. Słowa Czerwonoskórego bardzo zaniepokoiły jego zabójcę, który udał się najszybciej jak tylko mógł do wioski. Całą wioskę trawił pożar, którego nikt z mieszkańców nie potrafił ugasić. Mężczyźni latali z wiadrami do okolicznego jeziora i wracali by ugasić płomienie, jednak był to daremny wysiłek. Kobiety i dzieci będące z dala od płomieni, będące pod wpływem nerwów przepychały się i darły na siebie. O wiele gorsze cierpienia czekały natomiast tych uwięzionych w wiosce. Właśnie taką sytuację zastał Zabójca Smoków, przebijający się przez tłum gotowych skoczyć sobie nawzajem do gardła kobiet. - Nie pchaj się "obcy"!- zakrzyknęła jedna z kobiet, plując Zabójcy do oka. Pogromca Smoków zwyczajnie ją zignorował i otwartą dłonią wskazywał na zmianę na jezioro i wioskę. Po chwili ogromne połacie wody z jeziora zaczęły lecieć w stronę palącego się miejsca, gasząc płomienie na oczach przerażonych i zdziwionych mieszkańców. Nie mineło wiele czasu, a cała wioska była ugaszona. Mieszkańcy z radością rzucili sie do ratowania swoich dóbr lub bliskich oraz ocenianiem szkód. - P-przybyszu, czy jesteś szamanem?- spytał jeden z większych i silniejszych mężczyzn jakich Zabójca widział od czasu zreinkarnowania się na tym kontynencie. - Jeśli chcesz, to możesz do mnie tak mówić. Całe szczęście byłem w pobliżu, smok mógł wyrządzić jeszcze większe szkody. - Smok? Wybacz przybyszu, ale mylisz się. Pozwól że ci coś pokażę. Tubylec prowadził Zabójcę Smoków przez wioskę i obydwoje przyglądali się matkom płaczącym nad swoimi dziećmi i mężczyznom wynoszącym spalone ciała swoich rodzin z mieszkań. Tubylec jednak prowadził swojego gościa dalej, w głąb lasu znajdującego się za wioską i aż za górę znajdującą się niedaleko. U podnóża góry znajdowała się polana i to ją mial zobaczyć Zabójca Smoków. A przynajmniej to co na niej było. Ciała 7 smoków, każde innej wielkości i koloru łusek, wszystkie z doskonale widocznymi ranami. Większość leżała bezwładnie, z powoli zasychającą krwią wychodzącą z ich ran. - Jak?- spytał Zabójca Smoków. - Przybył do nas o świcie.- powiedział tubylec.- Od początku wiedzieliśmy że było coś nie tak, był nagi, cały biały i miał oczy demona. Chcieliśmy go przegonić, ale on po prostu zmasakrował mojego brata. Rzuciliśmy się na niego wszyscy a on...- mężczyzna zaczął się trząść ze strachu. Widok kogoś tak dużego i dobrze zbudowanego, a jednak trzęsącego się niczym małe dziecko naprawdę niepokoił Smoczego Zabójcę.- Nie wiem jak to opisać... - A smoki? - Mieszkają tutaj dłużej od nas, pomagały nam przez tysiąclecia. Gdy ten...potwór zaatakował, rzucili się na niego. Ośmiem smoków, z czego siedem zabitych niemalże od razu! Wiem kim jest stwór, słyszałem już o nim. - Naprawdę? - Tak. To Zabójca Smoków. Na twarzy prawdziwego Zabójcy Smoków zagościł gniew. Podejrzewał że ktoś mógłby nieudolnie się pod niego podszywać i umrzeć bardzo głupią śmiercią, w żołądku gada, ale to... Miał do czynienia z kimś potężnym. Czyżby szykowali kogoś na jego miejsce? Nie, to było mało prawdopodobne, z resztą nie to było dla Smoczego Zabójcy najważniejsze. Ten ktoś, ta Podróbka, zabiła ludzi mieskzających w wiosce! Zamordowała z zimną krwią, plugawiąc tym samym jego imię. Imię Zabójcy Smoków. - Gdzie on jest?!- pytał Smokobójca, a jego wzrok przypominał tubylcowi widok drapieżnego kota, szykującego się by rozerwać swoją ofiarę na strzępy. - P...poszedł na zachód.- powiedział mężczyzna.- Na pewno go rozpoznasz. Zabójca Smoków leciał najwyżej i najszybciej jak tylko potrafił, wypatrując na ziemi jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Lecąc nad lasem zobaczył w niektórych miejscach zmasakrowane ciała ludzi, gdzie indziej ofiarami padały inne zwierzęta. - To nie wojownik, to zwykły morderca.- mówił sam od siebie Zabójca Smoków. Gdy Smokobójca znalazł się już za lasem, zobaczył jakąś postać, idącą najwyraźniej w stronę położonej kilka kilometrów dalej. Z tej wysokości była doskonale widoczna a Zabójca Smoków poprzysiągł, że nie pozwoli by doszło do kolejnej masakry. Złożył obydwie dłonie i skupił w nich energię jednego ze swoich duchów, Władcy Ziemi. Po chwili wokół idącej po ziemi postaci wyrósł kilkumetrowy mur skał. W samym jego środku po chwili wylądował Zabójca Smoków. '' - Jesteśmy Legionem, bo jest nas wielu''.- powiedziała postać, jakby z jej gardła wydobywało się setki głosów. Zabójca Smoków wiedział, co znaczyły słowa "Na pewno go rozpoznasz". Jego przeciwnik był cały nagi, pozbawiony był jednak narządów rozrodczych. Był silnie umięśniony, nie posiadał włosów na ciele a jego skóra była blada niczym marmur. Najdziwniejsze jednak były jego oczy, przypatrujące się z zaciekawieniem prawdziwemu Smokobójcy. Legion, bo tak się przedstawił, miał kilka tęczówek oraz źrenic w każdym oku i każda z nich poruszała się w innym kierunku niż poprzednia. - Zamierzam ukarać cię za rzeź jaką wykonałeś w wiosce.- powiedział Zabójca Smoków. - Jesteśmy Legionem, bo jest nas wielu. Zabójca chciał powiedzieć że już to słyszał, ale wtedy Legion rzucił się na niego. Nie zaatakował jakoś z nienacka albo w odkryte punkty, po prostu bezmyślnie rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika i otworzył szeroko usta. Smokobójca chciał go odepchnąć, ale nagle poczuł dziwną niemoc. Im szerzej Legion otwierał usta, tym Zabójca Smoków bardziej czuł się...wciągany. To dziwne słowo najprecyzyjniej oddawało stan w jakim teraz był, czując się jakby jego dusza była pożerana. I wtedy w Smoczego Zabójcę uderzyło jak grom z jasnego nieba. Otrząsnął się i użył siły swojego Ducha Wiatru, by odepchnąć Legiona jak najdalej od siebie. Istota poleciała metr dalej, uderzając boleśnie głową o skalną ścianę muru. Z poranionej głowy Legiona wypływało coś, co na pewno nie było krwią. Było całe czarne, miejscami fioletowe i miało o wiele większą gęstość niż posoka, leciała więc wolniej. Co więcej, Zabójca Smoków mógł przysiąc, że w wylewającej się z istoty mazi widzi setki małych, karykaturalnych, ale przerażonych konturów twarzy. - Jesteśmy Legionem, bo jest nas wielu.- powiedział Legion, odchodząc od ściany i zbliżając się do swojego przeciwnika. Zabójca Smoków wykonał kilka ruchów obydwiema dłoniami i nagle wokół Legiona pojawiła się żelazna kopuła. Smokobójca następnie skupił w sobie energię Ducha Ognia i wypełnił ją całą płomieniami, stopniowo zwiększając ich temperaturę. Gdy ta osiągnęła już taką wielkość, że żelazna pokrywa zaczęła się topić, Zabójca Smoków jednym ruchem pozbawił płomienie tlenu, sprawiając że zniknęły. - Cholera, gnojek o mało co nie pożarł mi duszy.- powiedział Zabójca sam do siebie.- Legion...a myślałem że to jedynie legenda. Smoczy Zabójca odwrócił się i był gotów już odejśc, ale nagle usłyszał cichy, ale dziwny dźwięk. Coś co początkowo przypominało skrobanie, po chwili przerodziło się w pukanie. Zabójca Smoków odwrócił się, a strużka potu poleciała mu z czoła. On nie mógł tego przeżyć, prawda?, pomyślał Zabójca Smoków. Żelazna kopuła rozsypała się niczym domek z kart, pod napływem dziwnej, czarno-fioletowej energii. Wszystkie zmysły Smokobójcy szalały- energia jaką emanował Legion obrzydzała go i przerażała. Przyjrzał się jej bliżej i ze zgrozą odkrył to co podejrzewał już wcześniej- energia Legiona przepełniona była umęczonymi duszami. Nie tylko ludzkimi, ale również smoków czy elfów. Widział w niej sylwetki oraz wykrzywione w grymasie przerażenia twarze. - Jesteśmy Legionem, bo jest nas wielu!!- zakrzyknęła istota, wychodząca bez szwanku spod resztek kopuły. Zabójca Smoków nigdy nie był tak przerażony. Szybko wzbił się w powietrze, chcąc utrzymać bezpieczny dystans, ale poczuł jak coś łapie go za nogę. Zobaczył pod sobą szereg czarnych rąk, łapiących go za nogę i ciągnących w stronę Legiona. - Wielu...wieeeluuu...- Zabójca Smoków słyszał w swojej głowie setki umęczonych, cierpiących głosów. - Nie ma mowy, nie podzielę waszego losu!- zakrzyknął Smokobójca, nadal ciągnięty w dół. Smoczy Zabójca skupił cała energię jaką w sobie miał, skupiając w sobie energię wszystkich duchów jakie posiadał. W jego ciele skupiło się osiem sił: wody, ognia, ziemi, powietrza, błyskawicy, żelaza, lodu i snu a ich połączona energia uderzyła centralnie w ciało Legiona. Zabójca Smoków zobaczył jak energia uderza istotę w klatkę piersiową, jak setki rąk puszczają jego nogę i jak wszystko ogarnia wielki, żołty blask. Pobudka nie była zbyt miła. Promienie słoneczne, przebijające się przez cienkie warstwy namiotu, starły się boleśnie z powoli otwierajacymi się oczami Smoczego Zabójcy. Próbował wstać, ale wychodziło mu to nienajlepiej. Całe ciało go bolało a w ustach czuł bardzo nieprzyjemny smak. Przeszarżował i przemęczył swój organizm, więc musi ponosić tego konsekwencję. - Wstałeś, przybyszu?- spytał nagle jakiś głos. Zabójca Smoków odwrócił się i zmęczonym wzrokiem ujrzał starca, siedzącego na dywanie wykonanym ze skóry bizona. - G-gdzie ja jestem?- spytał Smokobójca. - Mała osada, nie posiada nazwy. - Jak się tutaj znalazłem? - Moi synowie powiedzieli, że byłeś w samym środku cudu. - Cudu? - Tak, dobrze że nie widziałem go na własne oczy, bo bym oślepł. Ale z tego co słyszałem od ludzi mniej szczęśliwych ode mnie, to wyglądało jakby na sekundę na polanie przed lasem pojawiło się Słońce. Powiedz mi...- powiedział starzec ze strachem w głosie.- czy jesteś wysłannikem bogów? Zabójca Smoków zaśmiał się cicho. - Można tak powiedzieć- uśmeich zniknął z twarzy Zabójcy, gdy tylko ten przypomniał sobie o swoim przeciwniku.- Co zrobiliście z ciałem tego stwora? - Jakiego stwora?- starzec wydawał się być szczerze zaskoczony. - Łysy, nagi, bez fiuta i oczy niczym demon. - N-nie zrozum mnie źle, ale chyba cud namieszał ci w głowie.- powiedział starzec, podając swojemu gościowi dzbanek z wodą.- Moi synowie znaleźli tylko ciebie, nikogo innego w pobliżu nie było. Zabójca Smoków przełknął głośno ślinę. Zaatakował go praktycznie najsilniejszym atakiem jaki miał, widział jak trafia go w klatkę piersiową, Legion nie miał prawa tego przeżyć! Może nie przeżył i energia zniszczyła jego ciało?, pytał siebie w myślach Smoczy Zabójca. Tak, na pewno tak było. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures